Charlie and Brax - Honesty
by lozxtitchx
Summary: What happens if Charlie and Brax are best friends, and one drunken night sees them turn their friendship into a friends with benefits relationship, and then a couple of months down the line, one of them ends it when they start to date someone and feelings start to fly left, right and centre? Drama, of course. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**God, it's been an eternity since I wrote Charlie/Brax, but I was reading a story and had some inspiration, and here's the outcome. What happens if Charlie and Brax are best friends, and one drunken night sees them turn their friendship into a friends with benefits relationship, and then a couple of months down the line, one of them ends it when they start to date someone and feelings start to fly left, right and centre? Drama, of course. Enjoy!**

CHARLIE'S POV:

I made my way into Angelo's, the restaurant/bar that my best friend, Darryl "Brax" Braxton owned. Smiling at me warmly as I walked over to the bar and sat down, he poured me a glass of champagne…

"Champagne?" I questioned

"Only the best for the owner's best friend" he replied "boss would murder me if he didn't think I was treating her right"

I smiled at him warmly and took a sip… "Nice"

"Should be too. It's $100 a bottle" he informed me

"Shouldn't you be saving it for special occasions then?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

"This is a special occasion" he replied "it's been forever since you and I have had a night out, so we're going to enjoy it"

"But you're working?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"Only till Liam gets here" he informed me "and then, Charlie Buckton, I'm all yours"

"Good job I still have time to escape then" I replied

He gasped at me in fake shock, a customer grabbing his attention…

BRAX'S POV:

Charlie and I had decided to spend the night at the restaurant and by the time closing time came around and Liam left after clearing up, we were both very drunk… "I think we need some food"

"Food bad, drink good" Charlie proclaimed, holding onto the table as she stood up and made her way behind the bar "ooh, vodka!"

"Charlie, no" I sighed

"Are you wimping out on me, Braxton?" she questioned

"No, I'm just thinking of how insufferable you'll be tomorrow morning" I admitted

"Excuse me?" she inquired "but are you implying I'll be hungover?"

"I think we both know we'll be hungover" I informed her "so how about we forget the vodka and I walk you home?"

She sighed heavily and eventually nodded her head in agreement… "You're right. Let's go"

CHARLIE'S POV:

Brax and I arrived at my front door ten minutes later, the walk along the beach having sobered both of us up a little. Reaching into my clutch bag, I located my keys and turned to Brax… "Thanks for walking me home"

"What sort of a best friend would I be if I didn't?" he questioned

I smiled at him warmly and crept onto my tiptoes, kissing his cheek softly. Pulling away from him, I rested my back against the wall, swallowing a lump in my throat as I felt the atmosphere heighten… "Brax…"

"Yeah?" he asked, seemingly snapping from his trance

"Do you want to come in?" I inquired, biting my bottom lip nervously

"For a coffee? Sure" he replied

"No, not for a coffee" I informed him

BRAX'S POV:

"_No, not for a coffee"_

I watched Charlie as she moved away from the wall again and stepped towards me. Creeping onto her tiptoes again, she wound her free arm around my neck and pressed her lips against mine…

"Charlie…" I sighed, pushing her away

"Sorry" she replied, turning away from me to face the door, putting her keys into the lock

"It's not that I don't want to, it's just…" I began

"Just what, Brax?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me as she turned to face me

"I don't want to ruin what we have" I informed her

"We don't let it then" she replied

"What are you talking about?" I inquired

"Friends with benefits" she informed me "no strings attached. Just fun and that's it. What do you say?"

CHARLIE'S POV:

I felt like an idiot as I waited for Brax's answer. Sighing heavily, I turned back to the door and unlocked it, pushing it open, Brax turning me to face him, his arms wrapping around my waist tightly as he pulled me flush against him… "I'm in"

Smiling at him widely, I wound my arms around his neck as he pressed his lips against mine passionately, moving us into the house…

**So the friends with benefits relationship has started; what's to come, I wonder?**


	2. Chapter 2

BRAX'S POV:

I was the first out of Charlie and me to wake up the next morning. Her arm was sprawled across my chest and her legs were tangled with mine. Sighing heavily, I ran my hands over my face, thinking back to last night and what she'd said, remembering how she'd told me once that she always talked crazy when she was drunk. Glancing at her, I shook my head and detangled myself from her, pulling my clothes from the night before back onto my body, quietly sneaking from the room and out of the house, thankful it was only 6:00am…

CHARLIE'S POV:

I woke up with a start as the front door slammed shut. Groaning as I came to, my headache immediately kicking in, I glanced to my side, expecting to find Brax, one of the only things I remembered about last night laying next to me but I didn't. Turning my head I looked at my clock, 8:00am. Sighing heavily, I pulled myself from my bed and wrapped my dressing gown around my body, walking out into the kitchen…

"_Heard you stumble in last night and thought you could do with these. See you after school. Love, Rubes xx"_

Smiling weakly, I opened the bottle of water and downed two of the Paracetamol she'd left me. Reaching for my clutch bag that I'd dumped on the side, I pulled my phone out and text Ruby…

"_Thank you, darling daughter of mine. Lunch on me at the diner as a thank you? Xx"_

Shoving my phone into my dressing gown pocket, I made my way into the bathroom and set the shower going, stripping of my dressing gown and underwear, climbing into the shower, letting the hot water relax me, my mind drifting to Brax…

BRAX'S POV:

"Coffee to go please, Irene" I sighed as I ran my hands over my face as I walked into the diner that lunchtime

"Heavy night, was it, darl?" she questioned

"Something like that" I replied, handing her the money

"Brax" Ruby's voice proclaimed as she handed me my drink

"Hey" I greeted her, swallowing a lump in my throat as I turned to see Charlie sat with her "hey, you"

"Hey, you" she mirrored, smiling at me weakly

"Do you wanna join us?" Ruby inquired, breaking the awkward atmosphere between us

"Gotta get back to the restaurant" I informed her "but I'll see you both tonight though, yeah?"

"What's tonight?" Charlie asked

"Casey's birthday party" Ruby proclaimed "as if you've forgotten, scatterbrain"

"A lot on, what can I say" she chuckled nervously "yeah, we'll be there"

"See you both then" I replied, waving a goodbye, thanking Irene once more as I left the diner

CHARLIE'S POV:

"That was very odd" Ruby commented as Brax left the diner

"What was?" I questioned

"Brax" she informed me "any other day he would've joined us, so why not today?"

"It's Casey's birthday party, he's probably got a lot on his plate" I admitted

"Did something happen between the two of you last night?" she inquired

"No, why would you ask that?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"I heard a guy's voice last night too and I'm sure it was Brax" she explained

"He walked me home, that was it" I informed her

"So why was he acting so strangely then?" she questioned

"I don't know, Rubes" I replied "if you're that bothered, why don't you go to Angelo's and ask him?"

"Maybe I will" she informed me, standing up

"Ruby, no" I proclaimed

"So something did happen then?" she inquired

I swallowed a lump in my throat and nodded my head, signalling yes…

"What happened, Charlie?" she questioned "come on, this is me you're talking to. We tell each other everything"

"We may have slept together" I mumbled

"What?" she inquired

"We may have slept together" I whispered

"No, I heard, I'm just… Charlie, this is huge" she proclaimed

"Don't you think I know that?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"Sorry, but this is what you've wanted for ages. You and Brax can finally happen" she replied

"No we can't" I informed her "no way, no way, no way"

"Why not?" she asked

"Because, we're friends, and what we have is too good to mess up" I explained

"Seems to me like you already have" she admitted

"What?" I questioned

"Messed things up, it seems like you already have" she replied "that was awkward central. If you want to save your friendship with him, you need to go and sort things out ASAP"

"What am I supposed to say?" I inquired "gee, Brax, I'm sorry but can we forget that last night we saw each other naked and that it ever happened? Yeah, great, thanks"

"Charlie" Ruby proclaimed, covering her hands with her face "mental images!"

"Sorry" I sighed "but seriously, Rubes, what do I do?"

"This is Brax we're talking about. You guys have been friends forever! Just go and talk to him" she replied

"What, now?" I asked

"Yes" she proclaimed

BRAX'S POV:

I was setting up the bar in preparation for Casey's birthday party when footsteps interrupted my train of thought. Looking up, I saw Charlie walking into the restaurant… "Hey"

"Hey, can we talk?" she questioned

I nodded my head, signalling yes…

**What's going to be said?**


	3. Chapter 3

"_Hey, can we talk?"_

"So, are we both just going to stand here in silence then?" I questioned

"Sorry" she sighed, running her hands over her face "last night…"

"Was a mistake. Yeah, I know" I informed her "was that everything?"

"Brax, it wasn't a mistake" she replied "I know you think I've forgotten about what I said about us being friends with benefits but I haven't. I'm in if you still are?"

"Are you sure it's such a good idea?" I questioned "if things are going to be as awkward every morning after like it was this morning?"

"That was just because…" she began

"Just because what, Charlie?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at her

"I don't know. Maybe because you thought I'd regret it but I didn't. I don't" she informed me

"You don't?" I asked

She shook her head, signalling no, moving closer to me as I stood resting against the bar… "We had fun, didn't we?"

"Yeah" I replied

"And you wanna have more fun, don't you?" she questioned, looking up at me from under her eyelashes as she played with the buttons on my shirt

I nodded my head, signalling yes…

"Good" she replied, pulling away from me, smiling at me warmly "see you tonight then, yeah?"

"You're just gonna leave?" I asked, shocked

"Aha" she informed me "you've got stuff to do and so have I"

"Charlie…" I proclaimed as she turned on her heel and walked away from me

"I've really got to get back to Ruby, Brax" she admitted

"Just one thing before you go" I informed her. Looking at me, confusion etched onto her face, I walked over to her. Cupping her cheeks in my hands, I pressed my lips against hers, her hands running up my arms, winding around my neck…

"So I'll see you tonight?" she inquired as we pulled apart breathlessly

"Yeah, tonight" I replied, smiling at her warmly as she turned and walked out of the restaurant

CHARLIE'S POV:

"So, how do I look?" I asked Ruby as she sat at the dining table waiting for me

"Amazing" she proclaimed

"You don't think it's too slutty?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"Never say that again" she begged "and no, you look hot! Are you ready?"

"Almost" I informed her, hurrying back into the bedroom

BRAX'S POV:

The party had just started when Charlie and Ruby walked into the restaurant, my eyes being drawn straight to her as if by magic. She looked amazing. She walked over to the bar, me handing a glass of champagne to her as I walked around to the other side of the bar to join her…

"Hey" she greeted me

"Are you trying to kill me?" I asked

"No, why would you think that?" she questioned

"How much thought did you put into what you're wearing?" I inquired

"Quite a lot" she replied "I wanted to impress you. Did it work?"

"Yes" I informed her "but all I want to do is take you into my office"

"You have a party to host, Darryl" she chuckled "have fun, and stop thinking dirty thoughts"

"Impossible when you're around looking like that" I admitted as she made her way to Ruby and Casey

CHARLIE'S POV:

"Happy Birthday, Casey" I proclaimed as I reached him and Ruby

"Thank you, Charlie" he replied "you look amazing by the way"

"This old thing, it's nothing, but thank you, you're very sweet" I admitted

"No way" Casey proclaimed as I finished speaking

"What?" Ruby and I questioned in unison

"Ricky?" he inquired, making his way over to a blonde who had just walked in

"Casey" she proclaimed, hugging him tightly, him reciprocating "happy birthday!"

"What're you doing here?" he inquired

"Couldn't miss your 18th now, could I?" she questioned "here. Just a little something"

"You've gotta be joking me" he proclaimed

"Nope, it's outside if you wanna go and have a look" she informed him

"Case, where're you going?" Ruby asked as he began to make his way to the exit

"To see my birthday present from Ricky" he informed her "you coming?"

BRAX'S POV:

I'd just finished serving a customer and looked out into the crowd to see Ricky Sharpe stood near Charlie. Asking Liam to man the bar, I made my way over…

"Hey, Brax" she greeted me "long time, no see"

"Yeah, what're you doing here?" I questioned

"Couldn't miss Casey's 18th now, could I?" she inquired "are you not gonna get me a drink?"

"Course" I replied "beer, yeah?"

"Please" she informed me, following me to the bar

CHARLIE'S POV:

"So what did Ricky get Casey then?" I questioned as Ruby walked back over to me

"A moped" she informed me "something for him to work on. It's amazing, Charlie"

"Has he told you how he knows her yet?" I inquired

"She used to live next door to them in Mangrove River" she informed me "and they're really close. That's all"

I nodded my head in understanding, swallowing a lump in my throat as I saw Brax and Ricky in deep conversation over by the bar…

"You okay?" Ruby asked

"Yeah, fine" I replied "I'm gonna get off, work in the morning"

"Are you not gonna say goodbye to Brax?" she questioned as I picked up my handbag

"He's too busy" I sighed, moving through the crowd to make my way out of the restaurant

BRAX'S POV:

I looked up and saw Charlie making her way to the exit. Informing Ricky that I'd be back in a couple of minutes, I hurried after her, calling her name as she made her way outside…

"What, Brax?" she questioned

"What's going on? Why're you going so early?" I inquired

"Work in the morning" she informed me "and you're too busy so…"

"Ricky's an old mate, that's it" I admitted "we're just catching up"

"Have you seen what she got Case?" she asked, motioning to the moped

"Yeah, she told me" I informed her "he's always wanted one and it's a project for him"

"You better get back inside, Brax" she sighed "it's your brother's party"

"Come back in with me?" I suggested, raising an eyebrow at her

"No, I have to go" she informed me "I'll see you tomorrow maybe, yeah?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes, sighing heavily as she turned and walked away…

**Drama now Ricky's on the scene. What's going to happen next?**


	4. Chapter 4

CHARLIE'S POV:

I arrived home from work, stripping myself as I needed a shower, the heat of the day and running after a gang pushing drugs having made me sweat profusely. Removing my shirt, throwing it to the floor as I walked into the living room, I screamed as I saw Brax sat in the chair…

"Please, continue" he chuckled, smirking at me

"What the hell are you doing here?" I questioned, reaching for a t-shirt from the wash basket

"Rubes said you'd be home soon, and said I could wait. I wanted to see you" he informed me

"Well what do you want?" I asked as he stood up and walked towards me

"Can't you guess? But the thing is, you've already done most of the work for me" he admitted

I couldn't help but smile as his hands wrapped around my waist and pulled me flush against his body. Dropping the t-shirt I'd covered my top half with to the floor, I wound my arms around his neck, letting him lead me backwards to the bedroom…

BRAX'S POV:

"How was work?" I asked as Charlie and I lay together afterwards

"You're really asking me about work?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"Yeah, I am. I'm interested" I informed her

"You've never been interested in my work before, so why now?" she asked

"Jeez, if I knew I was going to get the third degree I'd never have bothered" I sighed

"Sorry, it's just strange that you wanna know how my day on the beat went" she admitted

"I'm interested, Charlie" I replied "did you put any bad guys away?"

She nodded her head, signalling yes… "But you know I can't say any more than that. How was your day?"

"Boring and stressful" I informed her "I messed up drink and food orders because my head's a shed"

"Why's that?" she questioned "what's on your mind?"

"You" I admitted, kissing her softly "and how we left things last night"

"Don't talk about that" she sighed, turning onto her back, staring up at the ceiling

"Nothing's going on between me and Ricky, okay?" I asked "we're just mates. Have been since we were 10"

"Yeah, I get that" she replied "it just threw me her turning up unexpectedly and then you completely ditching me to hang out with her"

"Were you jealous?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"Not jealous as such. Just annoyed" she admitted "can we talk about something else now?"

"Such as?" I inquired

"I don't know" she replied "but what I do know is that I need a shower. Care to join me?"

"With an offer like that, how can I refuse?" I asked, groaning as she climbed out of bed, not even bothering to cover her naked frame and made her way into her en-suite bathroom

CHARLIE'S POV:

Brax's body pinned me up against the shower wall as we stepped inside. Lifting me up, I locked my legs around his waist and pressed my lips against his passionately, my hands roaming greedily down his back as his reached for my bum, squeezing it as his length brushed against my folds. Moaning, I pulled my mouth from his, my head tipping back against the wall, his lips descending onto my neck…

"Charlie!" Ruby's voice proclaimed as Brax and I re-dressed

"Shit" I whispered, throwing Brax his t-shirt

"Charlie!" Ruby's voice called again

"Two minutes, Rubes. I'm just getting dressed" I informed her

"What am I meant to do?" Brax questioned

"Go out the window, and I'll see you at Angelo's tonight" I replied

"Seriously? The window?" he inquired

"Do you really want to explain to Ruby why we were in my bedroom together?" I asked

"She knows about the birds and the bees, Charlie, it's pretty simple" he chuckled

"But I don't want her knowing, I don't want anyone knowing" I admitted "I like you being my dirty little secret"

He smirked at me and pulled me towards him, pressing his lips against mine…

"Go" I hissed, pushing him away from me

"Charlie" Ruby's voice proclaimed

"Seriously, go, Brax" I chuckled

Waiting until he'd climbed out of the window, I made my way out of my bedroom and into the kitchen…

"Sorry" I admitted as I made my way to the fridge

"No worries" she replied "what would you say if I told you I was going to be out of your hair this weekend?"

"I'd ask where are you going to be?" I inquired, turning to face her

"At a music festival with Casey and some of the others in the city" she informed me

"No, no way" I proclaimed

"Why not?" she questioned

"Your HSE is in a matter of weeks. You can't afford not to study" I replied

"But you've told me I need to take a break from all the studying" she sighed

As I was about to reply my phone went off. Picking it up, I smiled widely as I saw a message from Brax…

"_The shower will keep me going until I see you again tonight. Let's just hope I don't mess_

_any orders up or I'll have no customers left x"_

"Charlie, are you listening?" Ruby inquired

"You can go" I informed her

"What?" she questioned

"Do I need to repeat myself?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"No, but are you serious?" she inquired "thank you so much. What changed your mind?"

"You're right, you have been studying hard, and a weekend break will do you good" I replied

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" she proclaimed, hugging me tightly

"Just make sure you stay with Casey at all times and you don't forget to take your insulin, okay?" I inquired

She nodded her head, signalling yes… "Promise. Thank you! I'm gonna call Casey"

I chuckled as Ruby hurried from the room, her bedroom door slamming behind her. Reaching for my phone, I replied to Brax's message…

"_How would you feel if I told you I had the place to myself this weekend? X"_

"_You're letting Ruby go to the music festival with Case? Best idea you've EVER had, Buckton x"_

"_Sleepover at mine? X"_

"_I'm there x"_

**So the friends with benefits relationship has well and truly kicked off, but what happens when Charlie finds out Ricky is staying with the Braxton's?**


	5. Chapter 5

CHARLIE'S POV:

Mine and Brax's weekend whilst Ruby, Casey and co were at the music festival hadn't gone as planned as I'd been put on call. Since we'd managed to sneak some time alone on Sunday afternoon before everyone arrived back from the festival, we hadn't seen each other, and it was now Thursday. Pulling up outside his house, I pulled my mirror down and checked my appearance. Smiling as I put it back up, I climbed out of my car, locking it behind me, making my way up to the front door…

"Hey, Charlie" Ricky greeted me; opening the door a minute later "what can I do for you?"

"Who is it, Ric?" I heard Brax's voice question… "Charlie…"

"Hey" I spoke "I just wondered if you were free but I guess not"

"We were just gonna order pizza and watch TV if you fancy joining us?" Ricky inquired

"No thanks, I better go" I admitted. Before anyone could say another thing, I hurried back down the driveway, ignoring Brax's calls of my name

BRAX'S POV:

"I'll be back in a sec" I informed Ricky as I hurried out of the house after Charlie

I reached her just as she was about to climb in her car. Moving in front of her so her doorway was blocked, I sighed heavily…

"What?" she questioned

"That isn't what it looks like" I informed her

"What do you think I think it looks like?" she inquired

"I don't know but nothing's going on. She's just staying whilst her place is being decorated" I replied "she'll be gone in a week, two, tops"

"Okay" she replied "can I go now?"

"Not until you tell me why you came to see me" I informed her

"I missed you" she admitted "I haven't seen you since Sunday and I was hoping we could get some time alone together"

"We can" I replied

"How?" she asked

"Ricky's meeting a friend in the city later, and Heath's gonna be out with Bianca and I can tell Casey to go to yours. That way, the place will be free" I informed her

"Are you sure?" she inquired

"As sure as I can be" I replied "so what do you say?"

"Brax, not here" she sighed as I wrapped my arms around her waist

"Why not?" I questioned

"Because… Anyone could see" she informed me

"Look around, Charlie, there's no one. One little kiss, go on" I replied

CHARLIE'S POV:

I sighed and slid my arms around Brax's neck, looking around as I did so. Turning to look at him, his gaze was so intense that if he hadn't of been holding me tightly by my waist, my legs would've turned to jelly, I pressed my lips against his softly, his hands tightening around my waist, pulling me closer to his body, both of us getting lost in the kiss…

"I'll see you tonight" I informed him, pulling away a minute later

"I'll text you when the coast is clear" he replied

Nodding my head in agreement, he moved out of the way of my car door and opened it for me, letting me climb in. Putting my window down, he leant down and rested his arms, poking his head inside, pressing his lips against mine once more…

"Tonight, I promise" he assured me

"Tonight" I mirrored, smiling at him warmly as I started my car engine and drove off


	6. Chapter 6

CHARLIE'S POV:

I made my way into the living room after showering and getting changed to find Ruby still sat in the living room. Checking through my handbag to make sure I had everything, I placed my hand on her shoulder… "Rubes"

"We had a fight" she whispered

"What?" I questioned

"Me and Casey; we had a fight" she informed me

"Oh, darling" I sighed, glancing at the time on the clock as I moved to sit down on the sofa next to her "what happened?"

"I found a girls number in his wallet earlier at the diner when he told me to get some money out to pay for our food" she explained "I confronted him and he told me it was a girl from the festival, but because I got angry about it he thinks I don't trust him"

BRAX'S POV:

"Case, mate, what're you still doing here?" I questioned as I walked out of my bedroom

"Rubes and I had a fight. I'm not going over to hers anymore" he informed me

"Even if you're not going there, you're gonna have to go somewhere" I admitted

"Why am I?" he inquired

"I'm entertaining" I informed him "and you can't be here…"

CHARLIE'S POV:

"Maybe you should call him and ask to meet? Smooth things over?" I suggested

"No, no chance" she proclaimed "I know what we need. A girly night, just you and me!"

"Oh, Rubes" I sighed, running my hands through my hair

"What?" she questioned

"I've got plans" I admitted "and I'm running late…"

"Are these plans with Brax?" she inquired

"No, they're not with Brax. It's a friend I haven't seen in ages. Just ring Casey and ask him to meet you. Sort things out and I'll see you in the morning" I replied, kissing her cheek

BRAX'S POV:

I read the text from Charlie informing me she was outside but parked across the road so Casey wouldn't see her when he eventually left. Sighing heavily, I shoved my phone back into my pocket…

"How much are you offering me to go…?" Casey asked, being interrupted as his phone started to ring… "It's Rubes"

"Don't you think you should answer it then?" I suggested, raising an eyebrow at him

He stood up and answered the phone. A couple of minutes later he grabbed his hoodie and made his way out of the door, waving a goodbye behind him as he left…

CHARLIE'S POV:

"I saw him leave" I informed Brax as he opened the door to me, phone in hand

"I was just about to text you" he admitted, throwing his phone onto the table at the side of us

I smiled at him warmly and threw my handbag onto the sofa… "Everyone's out, yeah?"

He nodded his head, signalling yes. Turning to the door, I shut it and locked it behind me and turned back to Brax, leaning against the door, our gazes burning into each other…

"Well…" I spoke after a couple of minutes comfortable silence

"Well" he mirrored

"Are you gonna do something about me being stood here or what?" I asked

Smirking at me, he pulled me into him and kissed me passionately, tearing his lips from mine as he turned and walked us into his bedroom…

**Thought they could do with one more hurdle to overcome… Now what? Hmm, I wonder…**


	7. Chapter 7

CHARLIE'S POV:

I glanced across at Brax as he slept soundly beside me and climbed out of his bed, pulling on the shirt I'd removed from his body only an hour ago and made my way into the kitchen, running the tap, organising myself a glass of water…

"Anyone home? Oh, Charlie, hey" Ricky greeted me as she opened the front door

"Hey" I mirrored "Brax told me you were out with a friend in the city?" I questioned

"I was but they've got an early start in the morning so we just had dinner" she informed me "what're you doing here? And why are you wearing Brax's shirt?"

"Funny story, actually" I chuckled "I was at Angelo's and I spilled a pitcher of drink all over my clothes, so Brax said I could come back here and get showered and wash my clothes"

"Where're your clothes now?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"Drying off outside" I informed her "actually, they should be done by now"

"Charlie…" Ricky spoke as I made my way back through to Brax's bedroom

"Hmm?" I questioned

"Outside's that way" she replied, setting her bag down on the chair

"So it is. Like Ruby says, I'm a scatterbrain" I replied, having no choice but to make my way outside

BRAX'S POV:

I stretched and reached out for Charlie as I awoke but my hand hit the mattress. Opening my eyes, as I'd suspected she wasn't there, but her clothes were. Turning over as I heard the window open, I sat up and helped Charlie inside as she climbed through…

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked

"Ricky came home from the city early, and I was in the kitchen getting a drink and made an excuse about spilling a pitcher over myself and coming back here to get changed" she informed me "and I stupidly told her my clothes were outside and when I went to make my way back in here, she pointed me out on it, so I had no other choice"

I pursed my lips together to stop myself from laughing as she moved to the other side of the room, pulling her dress back onto her body…

"It's not funny, Brax" she sighed

"Come on, it is a little bit" I replied

"So me having to sneak around in your backyard in nothing but your shirt and my panties for all and sundry to maybe see is classed as funny, is it?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"Okay, that's not funny. But this whole situation is" I informed her

She sighed heavily and ran her hands through her hair… "I'm gonna go, and by the way, Ricky still thinks you're at work"

I nodded my head in understanding… "When will I see you again then?"

She shrugged her shoulders… "Whenever we can get 10 minutes alone, I guess"

"How is anything amazing meant to happen in 10 minutes?" I inquired

"Shut up and kiss me, Braxton" she replied

"Whatever Madam wants" I stated, pulling her back into me, pressing my lips against hers

**I laughed writing the Ricky/Charlie scene, so I hope you did too! **


	8. Chapter 8

BRAX'S POV:

I was frustrated. Charlie and I had managed to get 10 minutes alone together on her lunch which had been interrupted by my brother and her daughter coming home from school to work on an essay. Making my way into the house, I threw my keys down onto the table and walked to the kitchen, pulling a beer from the fridge…

"Ricky" I gasped, shocked as I saw her sat at the kitchen table

"Hey" she greeted me, quickly wiping her eyes

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" I asked, moving over to the table

"It's nothing" she replied, smiling at me reassuringly "I didn't expect you back so early"

"Sacked off work" I informed her "and I'm glad I did now. What's going on?"

"Y'know how I told you I was seeing someone?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

I nodded my head, signalling yes…

"Well I've just found out they were cheating on me" she informed me "and the reason I'm so upset because as always, I allowed myself to fall for him"

I sighed heavily and moved my chair closer to hers, pulling her into me… "They obviously didn't know how lucky they were. And if you need me to punch him out for you, I will"

"Thanks, Brax" she replied, chuckling softly "whoever you end up with is a lucky girl"

I smiled at her warmly as she pulled away from me… "What?"

"Nothing" she stated, shaking her head

"No, tell me" I replied

"It's too embarrassing" she admitted

"Just tell me, Ric. I'm not gonna laugh or judge you, I promise" I assured her

She swallowed a lump in her throat… "When we were younger, I liked you"

"And you don't like me now?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"You know what I mean" she sighed "you intrigued me. You were the one person I couldn't read and it scared me but excited me too"

"I liked you too" I admitted

"You did?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me "so why didn't you do anything about it?"

"You think Adam would've been happy if I dated his little sis?" I questioned "no, he would've killed me"

"Well he's locked up now, so what's stopping you?" she inquired

"We're mates, Ric. It'd ruin everything" I sighed "and you've been hurt. You don't know what you're saying"

"Maybe, but I know what I'm thinking" she admitted

"What's that then?" I questioned

Her lips pressed against mine momentarily and then she pulled away… "That"

I sighed and took a long sip of my beer…

"What're you thinking, Brax?" she asked

"What a bad person I am" I admitted

"Why?" she questioned

"Doesn't matter" I replied. Cupping her cheek in my hand, I pressed my lips against hers…

CHARLIE'S POV:

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I wanted to tear my eyes away yet I couldn't and it was breaking my heart. Brax was kissing Ricky after he'd promised me nothing was happening. Wiping away the tears that had started to fall freely, I hurried back to my car…

BRAX'S POV:

"What was that?" I questioned as I heard a car door slam, quickly pulling away from Ricky

"I didn't hear anything" Ricky informed me "you're just hearing things…"

"Yeah, probably" I replied, moving to lean against the kitchen worktop

"Do you regret that?" she inquired

"I don't know" I admitted, sighing heavily

Shaking her head at me, she grabbed her keys and left the house…

**What is Brax thinking?! And poor Charlie, eh? Looks like the friends with benefits thing is over…**


	9. Chapter 9

BRAX'S POV:

I hadn't seen or heard from Charlie in days. She'd not been to the restaurant, she'd not been to the house, and she'd not been in contact. Making my way up the beach where I'd dumped my towel, I placed my surfboard down and picked up my towel, proceeding to dry myself…

"You should get out there" I informed Ricky, sitting down next to her

"Maybe later" she replied "Brax, when are we gonna talk about what happened the other day?"

"I didn't know there was anything to talk about" I admitted

"That's bull and you know it" she scoffed "I kissed you and then you kissed me, and since then we've been dancing around each other and I'm sick of it"

"It's complicated" I informed her

"Why is it?" she questioned

"I like you, but I like someone else too" I admitted, sighing heavily

"Well when you've sorted your head out, you know where I'll be" she informed me

Watching her, she stood up and made her way up the beach. As she disappeared from sight, I turned back and looked out at the water, wishing everything was simpler…

CHARLIE'S POV:

"Hey, how're you feeling this morning?" Ruby greeted me as I walked into the kitchen

"Still rough" I admitted, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge "I think I'll just go back to bed"

"No" she proclaimed "you're not spending another day cooped up in here because it's not doing you any good. Go and get dressed"

"Why?" I inquired

"We're going for a walk, and then we're going to get some food in your system" she informed me

"Rubes…" I sighed

"No excuses. Go on, go" she replied, shooing me from the kitchen and back into my bedroom

15 minutes later, I'd changed into a t-shirt, a pair of denim shorts and some sandals and had my way out of the room to Ruby…

"See, you feel better already, don't you?" she inquired

"Not really" I admitted "but you're right, maybe some air will do me good"

"That's the spirit" she proclaimed, linking her arm through mine "come on, let's go"

Ten minutes later as we walked along the beach…

"Are you looking for Brax?" Ruby questioned as I continually glanced around the beach

"What?" I inquired

"Are you looking for Brax?" she asked

"No" I replied

"Then who're you looking for?" she inquired

"No one, Rubes" I informed her "shall we go and get something to eat? I'm hungry now"

She nodded her head, signalling yes… "Angelo's?"

"No" I proclaimed "the diner"

"What? It's Friday and we always go to Angelo's" she questioned

"I'm only in the mood for something small, so a salad at the diner will do me" I explained

"You go to the diner; I'll go to Angelo's. Sorted" she replied

BRAX'S POV:

Ruby walked into the restaurant and climbed onto the barstool, taking one of the menus from behind the bar, beginning to scan it…

"Hi" I greeted her

"Hi" she mirrored "Charlie's at the diner if you wanna see her"

"Why didn't she come here?" I questioned

She shrugged her shoulders… "She's not been very well and said she only wanted something small so has gone to get a salad from the diner. Can I go through to the kitchen and give them my order?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "And can you ask Liam to come out and watch the bar? I've just gotta pop out"

"Okay" she replied, making her way through the double doors and into the kitchen

CHARLIE'S POV:

"Thanks, Irene" I stated, smiling at her warmly as she set my salad and juice down in front of me

"You're welcome, darl" she replied, making her way back behind the counter "hello, Brax, what can I get you?"

I swallowed a lump in my throat and moved further into the corner, hoping he wouldn't see me…

"Nothing thanks, Irene. I'm looking for Charlie, have you seen her?" he asked

"Yeah, she's just over there" she informed him

Shit. Sighing heavily, I looked up and saw him making his way over to me. Sitting down opposite me, he smiled at me warmly…

"Hey" he greeted me

"Hey" I mirrored, picking up my fork, proceeding to push my salad around my plate

"Feeling better?" he inquired

"I was" I informed him "what do you want, Brax?"

"To spend some time with you" he admitted "I haven't seen you in nearly a week, Charlie"

"Thought you'd be too busy with Ricky" I replied, taking a sip of my juice

"What?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"Cut the crap" I begged "I saw you with her"

"What? When?" he inquired

"At the house after you'd had to leave because Ruby and Casey came back to mine to work on an essay. I came to yours and saw you kissing her" I informed him

"She kissed me" he proclaimed

"I saw it all, Brax. She may have kissed you first, but you kissed her again" I replied "so we're over. Stay away from me!"

Standing up, I hurried from the diner and made my way back to the house, shutting and bolting the door behind me…

BRAX'S POV:

"Brax, love, Charlie hasn't paid her bill…" Irene informed me as I went to follow her

"Here" I replied, handing her a handful of notes "keep the change"

"This is too much" she proclaimed as I hurried out of the diner after her

"Charlie" I spoke as I knocked on the door of her house "let me in, let me explain"

"I told you to stay away from me" she proclaimed

"If you won't let me in, I'll just explain everything standing out here" I informed her

I heard her footsteps move towards the door, it opening a minute later…

"I'm so sorry" I admitted

"You don't need to be" she replied "we were just a bit of fun, weren't we?"

"I thought so, but seeing the way you've reacted makes me think there's something more to this?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at her

CHARLIE'S POV:

"_I thought so, but seeing the way you've reacted makes me think there's something more to this?"_

I swallowed a lump in my throat as he spoke…

"It's me. It's my fault for falling in love" I admitted

"Would it help if I told you I love you too?" he questioned "because I do, Charlie, I love you"

"No you don't" I proclaimed, biting my lip to try and stop the tears from falling yet again "if you did you wouldn't have kissed Ricky. Can you just go, Brax, please?"

"I'm not going anywhere until we've sorted this out" he informed her

"There is nothing to sort out" I replied, pushing at his chest to move him out of the door "I think from now on it'd be best if we stayed away from each other"

"So you're going to throw away 3 years of friendship and a possible relationship over a kiss?" he questioned

I nodded my head, signalling yes. Pushing him once more so he was outside, I shut the door and locked it and fell to the floor, the tears falling freely…

**Poor Charlie, and poor Brax too! What now, I wonder?**


	10. Chapter 10

BRAX'S POV:

Charlie and I were over. Our friends with benefits thing was over before it had even really begun in my opinion. But why did I feel the way I did? Telling her I loved her was one of the easiest things I'd ever had to do, but I couldn't decide whether I meant it or not. Staring at her door for a little while longer, hoping she'd change her mind and unlock it, I sighed heavily and made my way back to mine, finding Ricky sat on the sofa, flicking through a surfing magazine…

"Hey" she greeted me "you okay?"

"Fine" I replied "come here"

Putting the magazine she'd been reading down, she stood up and walked over to me… "What's?"

Before she could finish her sentence, I pressed my lips to hers, moving my hands to unbutton her shirt…

"Brax, what're you doing?" she questioned, pulling away from me

"You told me to sort my head out. It's sorted. I wanna be with you" I informed her

"What about this other person you like?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"Nothing's going to happen there" I sighed "so what do you say? Wanna give this a shot?"

She swallowed a lump in her throat and smiled at me weakly, nodding her head, signalling yes. Reciprocating her smile, I took her hand in mine and led her into the bedroom…

CHARLIE'S POV:

I sat curled up in a ball on the sofa when I heard a key in the door and then Ruby's voice… "Charlie? Why is the chain on the door? Let me in…"

Standing up, I moved into the kitchen, shutting and un-chaining the door, opening it so she could step inside…

"You okay?" she questioned

I nodded my head, signalling yes…

"Charlie?" she inquired

"I'm fine, Rubes" I replied

"Is this about Brax?" she asked

"Why does everything have to be about him?" I questioned, throwing my arms up in the air

"I was just asking" she sighed, placing her bag on the floor "if it's not him, what is it then?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to snap" I admitted "but it is about him. Oh, Rubes, it's so complicated"

"Charlie, talk to me" she begged

"I've fallen for him" I informed her

"You've fallen in love with Brax? Charlie, this means you two can be together. Finally!" she proclaimed

"No it doesn't, Rubes" I replied

"Why not?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me in confusion

"He's with Ricky" I informed her

"Wait a minute, you've not told him you love him, have you?" she questioned

"Yeah, I have. Right here about an hour ago" I admitted

"I don't get it" she sighed, running her hands over her face "if you told Brax you love him, why is he with Ricky?"

"Because the reason I've been pretending to be sick is because I've been upset that I saw them kissing" I explained "because he and I had started something in secret and it broke my heart"

"Oh, Charlie" she proclaimed "but how could he pick her over you?"

"He didn't" I informed her "he told me he loved me too, well, more asked if him telling me he loved me would help, and I said no, because he wouldn't have kissed Ricky if he really did"

"Charlie, have you ever thought about things from his side?" she questioned

"What do you mean?" I inquired

"His head is most likely a mess" she replied "you and him had something, then what happened with Ricky happened. You should go and talk things out with him"

"There's nothing to talk out" I informed her "we're over, and he's free to be with Ricky if he wants"

"And how are you going to cope seeing that every single day if it does happen? The Bay's a small town. You're not going to be able to avoid it" she inquired

"I'll manage" I assured her "now was there something else? Because if not, I'm gonna get changed into my gym gear and go for a run"

Ruby sighed heavily and shook her head, signalling no and made her way into the living room and switched the TV on. Making my way into my bedroom, I shut the door behind me and leant against it, hating the fact that I'd fallen for Darryl Braxton…

BRAX'S POV:

"Well that was fun" Ricky chuckled, lifting my arm up, wrapping it around my shoulder as she moved to snuggle into me "when are we gonna do it again?"

"Whenever you like" I informed her, pressing my lips against her forehead softly

"How about now?" she suggested, raising an eyebrow at me as she sat up to look at me

"Unfortunately not" I admitted "as I'm meant to be in work. Later though, yeah?"

"Brax…" she sighed as I pulled away from her and climbed out of bed

"What?" I questioned

"Are you sure this is what you want?" she inquired

"Course" I replied "why?"

"It's just as though your mind is elsewhere. If this isn't what you want, we can forget it" she informed me

"I don't wanna forget it" I admitted as I picked my t-shirt up and pulled it over my head "and as much as you say you'd be able to forget it, you wouldn't. Everything's fine. Things are just a bit hectic at work. I'll see you later, yeah?"

She nodded her head, signalling yes… "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Turning back as I headed to the door, I smirked at her and moved back to the bed, pressing my lips against hers softly…

**So Charlie's in denial, and Brax is lying to Ricky about how he really feels? What's gonna happen next? Let's just say Ruby's right about Summer Bay being a small town and Ruby not being able to avoid their relationship…**


	11. Chapter 11

CHARLIE'S POV:

As I was leaving the station after a double shift, I pulled my phone from my pocket and saw a text from Ruby…

"_So sorry to do this to you but can you come up and pick me up from Casey's? His car's in the garage and I've got too much stuff to carry with me. Please. Love you x"_

Swallowing a lump in my throat, I leaned against my car and replied…

"_Be there in fifteen. Be ready x"_

Climbing into my car, I started the engine and drove off, pulling up outside the Braxton house. Switching off my engine, I beeped the horn once, staring straight ahead as I waited for Ruby…

BRAX'S POV:

"Case, can you help me take my bags to Charlie's car please?" Ruby asked Casey

"Charlie's here?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her as she walked into the living room

"Yeah" she informed me "I'll see you guys at the weekend. Nice to see you, Ricky"

"Nice to see you too, Ruby" Ricky mirrored, smiling at her warmly as she and Casey walked out of the door

I stood up and walked to the sink with my lunch plate, staring out of the window…

"What's going on?" Ricky inquired

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Between you and Charlie" she replied "one minute you're best friends, the next you're hardly talking"

"We've just had a falling out" I informed her "nothing that won't pass eventually"

"Okay" she stated, standing up and putting her plate in the sink too "I'm off to a shoot. See you tonight?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes, smiling at her warmly as she kissed my cheek…

CHARLIE'S POV:

"Rubes, can you hurry it up please?" I questioned as Ricky made her way out of the house

"Hi, Charlie" Ricky greeted me as she reached her car

"Hi" I mirrored

"Listen, about yours and Brax's falling out; he seems pretty down about it, so maybe you should go inside and try to clear the air?" she suggested

"He told you we've fallen out?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at her

"Yeah" she replied "he hasn't told me the ins and outs though if that's what you're worried about"

"I'm not worried about that" I assured her "I think you're right though. I'm gonna go inside"

"Good" she stated, smiling at me warmly as I made my way up the driveway as she climbed into her car and started the engine

BRAX'S POV:

"I hear we've had a falling out?" Charlie's voice asked as I heard footsteps enter the house

"Charlie…" I spoke, shocked

"What have we fallen out about then?" she questioned "how about the fact that while we were sleeping together, you kissed someone else? Why don't you tell Ricky that and see how she reacts?"

"Charlie, please" I sighed

"Charlie please, what?" she inquired "I take it you're dating her, so why not be honest with her?"

"How do you think she'd react to me telling her something like that?" I asked

"It's not my concern, really" she admitted "but she deserves the truth and doesn't deserve to be messed around like I was"

"I didn't mess you around, Charlie" I replied

"What would you call it then?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"I was confused" I informed her "my head was a mess over my feelings for you and Ricky was just there"

"I'm sure she'd be thrilled to hear that" she scoffed

"If you gave me another chance, I'd end things with her in a heartbeat" I admitted

"And break two hearts in the space of two days? Classy, even for you" she replied, chuckling lightly

"Charlie, Rubes is in the car ready to go" Casey informed us as he walked back inside "sorry, did I interrupt something?"

"Nope" Charlie stated "Case…"

"Yeah?" he questioned, turning back to her as he went to make his way into his room

"Thanks for making Rubes happy" she admitted, smiling at him warmly "nice to know some men aren't all pigs"

"You're welcome" he replied

CHARLIE'S POV:

Shooting one last look at Brax before I went to leave the house, I heard his footsteps follow me, taking a hold of my wrist as I reached the door…"What, Brax?"

I gasped as his hand moved from my wrist and moved up to cup my cheeks, his lips pressing against mine…

"My God" I proclaimed, pushing him away from me "you really are a pig!"

"Charlie, wait" he begged

"Just stay away from me" I sighed, hurrying off down the driveway to the car

**Oh dear, so things are now even more complicated…**


	12. Chapter 12

CHARLIE'S POV:

The next day I made my way into the diner whilst on shift, standing at the counter waiting to be served…

"Yes, Charlie, love, what can I get you?" Irene questioned

"Flat white please" I informed her

"Coming up" she replied, taking my money as she moved over to the coffee machine

As my drink was being made, Irene rang my order through the till and handed me my change. Putting it into my purse, I zipped it up and inhaled a breath as I heard Brax's voice…

BRAX'S POV:

I stopped in my tracks as I saw Charlie stood at the counter…

"What's wrong?" Ricky questioned

"Nothing" I replied "you go get us a table, I'll go and order"

"Okay" she stated, making her way over to a table in the corner

Walking over to the counter, I moved and stood next to Charlie… "Hey"

"Don't "hey" me" she scoffed, sighing heavily

"About yesterday, I'm sorry" I admitted

"Have you told Ricky what you did? Oh no wait, this is you, of course you haven't" she replied

"Charlie, please" I sighed

"I've got to get back to work" she informed me as Irene made her way over with her drink

"Yes, Brax, what can I get you?" she asked

Sighing heavily, I watched as Charlie walked out of the diner and turned back to Irene, giving her mine and Ricky's order. Walking back to the table Ricky had acquired a couple of minutes later; I ran my hands over my face…

"I thought you and Charlie would've sorted things out" she admitted

"She's angry with me, and I don't blame her" I informed her, sighing heavily

"What happened between you two if you don't mind me asking?" she inquired

"It's too complicated" I admitted

"Brax, come on, this is me" she replied "you can tell me"

"Can we just drop it?" I questioned "please? I really don't want to talk to about it"

"Okay" she sighed, holding her hands up in defence as Irene brought our drinks across

CHARLIE'S POV:

"Rubes, dinner" I shouted as I made my way through to the living room with our food. Setting the plates down on the table, a knock at the door sounded

"Are you expecting anyone?" she questioned as she made her way through

I shook my head, signalling no… "Are you?"

"Nope" she replied "shall we just ignore it?"

"I'll get it" I informed her "sit and eat yours while it's hot"

Smiling at me warmly, I made my way back into the kitchen and opened the door, sighing heavily as I saw Brax stood in the doorway…

"You have no idea what you've done, do you?" he questioned

"Are you drunk?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

"I've had a couple" he informed me "answer me, Charlie, you don't, do you? You have no idea what the hell you've done!"

"No, Brax, I don't" I replied "what am I supposed to have done?"

"You've got in here" he admitted, placing his finger to the side of his head "you've got in my head and you won't get out, no matter how much I want you to. It's killing me"

"Brax" I sighed

"Charlie, please, just give me another chance" he begged "give us another chance. Give us a chance to have something proper. You know how you've always wanted a family for Ruby, that could be us, you, me, Case and Rubes. Come on, what do you say?"

"I say you're drunk and you need to go home" I informed him

"Say anything but that" he begged

"What else am I meant to say when it's quite obvious you have no idea what you're saying?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him "I'll get my car keys and drive you home. Stay there!"

"Is that Brax?" Ruby questioned as I walked into the living room

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "He's drunk, so I'm gonna take him home"

"Okay" she replied "I'll put your dinner back in the oven, shall I?"

"Please" I stated "I shouldn't be too long. See you later"

"Good luck" she proclaimed as I made my way back into the kitchen. Placing my hands on Brax's waist, I turned him around and shut the door behind me, guiding him to my car…

The drive to the Braxton's was silent, and by the time I pulled up outside, Brax was asleep. Switching off the engine, I sighed heavily and ran my hand through his hair… "I wish I could say all of this to you when you're awake but I can't. How did things become so messy, Brax? I wish we could go back to the way things were, or that we could have a relationship and a family like I want Ruby to have, like you want Ruby to have and that I want to have with you, because I love you so much, and maybe if what happened with Ricky hadn't of happened then maybe we could've done, but you broke my heart, and to be honest, you're still breaking it right now. Seeing you with Ricky, it kills me, but I can't risk my heart being broken again and that's why nothing's going to happen. I'm sorry, Brax, I really do love you"

As I heard voices, I quickly wiped my eyes and climbed out of my car, making my way round to the passenger side, unfastening Brax's seatbelt…

"Need a hand, Buckton?" Heath asked

"Please" I replied

"God, what happened?" he questioned as he helped me ease Brax out of the car

I shrugged my shoulders… "He turned up at my place drunk, so I brought him home"

"Why yours?" he inquired

"No idea. Ask him when he sobers up" I replied "I'm gonna get off. See you"

"Bye" he stated, waving me off with one hand as he took Brax inside

BRAX'S POV:

"Who brought me home?" I asked Heath as he organised me a cup of coffee

"Buckton" he informed me "she said you turned up at her place wasted. Why, mate?"

"Don't know" I admitted "guess I just turned up there. How long ago was this?"

"An hour, maybe an hour-and-a-half, why?" he questioned

"No reason" I replied as he handed me my cup of coffee "thanks"

After saying goodnight to Heath, I put my cup of coffee down on the coffee table and pulled my phone from my pocket, messaging Charlie…

"_I need to know…"_

CHARLIE'S POV:

I finished getting organised for bed that evening when my phone vibrated on my bedside table. Picking it up, I saw the caller ID was Brax. Exhaling a breath I didn't know I'd been holding, I unlocked my keypad and read his message, swallowing a lump in my throat as I did so…

"_I need to know…"_

"_Need to know what?"_

"_If you meant everything you said in the car. Did you?"_

I quickly locked my keypad as I received his last reply. What was I going to do now?

**So Brax was awake when Charlie confessed everything and he heard. What will she do now?**


	13. Chapter 13

CHARLIE'S POV:

Saturday morning came and I was looking forward to a lie in, but no such luck as an incessant banging came on the door at 8:30am. Running my hands through my hair as I made my way through the living room and into the kitchen, I pulled the door open to Brax…

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

"Yeah" he replied, glancing at his watch "8:30am. But we need to talk"

"Ruby's still asleep. Well, she's probably awake now no thanks to you" I sighed "so we'll talk later"

"If we don't talk now you're just going to avoid me" he informed me "so we're going to talk. And actually she's not. She and Case went for an early morning surf"

Scoffing as he pushed his way past me and into the house, he sat himself down at the breakfast bar, helping himself to an apple from the fruit bowl…

"Help yourself" I sighed as I moved to the fridge to grab a bottle of water

"I will" he replied "so why can't you say what you said last night when you thought I was passed out to my face?"

"Because it's too damned difficult, that's why" I informed him

"Why, Charlie?" he questioned

"Because I'm in love with you" I admitted "but we can't be together because you'll just break my heart"

"No I won't, Charlie, I won't" he assured me, entwining his hands with mine as I moved to sit opposite him at the breakfast bar "all you need to do is say the word and I'll end it with Ricky"

"I don't want her to end up hurt like I was, Brax" I informed him

"So you're okay with being hurt every single day when you see her with me?" he asked

"Yeah, Brax, I am" I replied "because I can look back and remember the time we had together"

"But don't you want more of that?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"Honestly, all the time, yes" I admitted "but you're with Ricky, so what I want doesn't matter"

"Why are you doing this, Charlie?" he asked "why are you so adamant for us not to be together? There's got to be another reason besides the fear of having your heart broken"

I swallowed a lump in my throat and stared at him intensely, his gaze burning into mine… "There's something I've never told you about my ex, Ruby's Dad"

"Tell me now then" he replied

"I didn't give my consent" I admitted "Ruby wasn't the product of a loving relationship; she was the product of a rape"

**CLIFFHANGER ALERT, CLIFFHANGER ALERT – so there's another reason why Charlie's scared to be in another relationship. What now for her and Brax?**


	14. Chapter 14

"_I didn't give my consent. Ruby wasn't the product of a loving relationship; she was the product of a rape…"_

BRAX'S POV:

"Brax, say something, please" Charlie begged, snapping me from my trance

"Does Ruby know?" I questioned

"Do you think we'd have such a good relationship if she did?" she inquired

"Charlie, why didn't you tell me sooner?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"How am I meant to tell my best friend something like this?" she questioned

"I'm your best friend, you're meant to be able to tell me anything" I informed her

"I didn't want you thinking any less of me" she admitted

"How could I think any less of you, seriously?" I inquired "come here…"

"No, Brax" she sighed

"Come here, please" I begged "I just want to hug you, seeing as though there's nothing else I can do"

CHARLIE'S POV:

"_I just want to hug you, seeing as though there's nothing else I can do"_

I swallowed a lump in my throat and stood up, pulling my pyjama top down as I moved around to Brax's side of the breakfast bar. Opening his arms to me, I moved to stand between his legs, his arms wrapping around me tightly, and as if by magic, my head buried into his neck, inhaling his scent as I wound my arms around his neck…

"You should be going" I admitted a few minutes later

"Charlie, don't push me away" he begged as I pulled away from him

"I'm not, but you should" I replied "Ricky will be wondering where you are"

Before he had chance to reply, his phone started to ring. Pulling it from his pocket, he sighed and ended the call…

"Ricky?" I questioned

"Yeah" he replied "look, are we okay? Please tell me we're okay?"

"We're okay as we can be" I informed him "oh and Brax, I'd appreciate it if you didn't say anything to Ruby about what we've discussed. She's doing so well at the moment"

"She won't hear a thing from me" he assured me, moving forwards, pressing his lips against my cheek, my eyes shutting automatically "see you soon, Charlie"

"Yeah, see you soon" I mirrored, leaning against the door as I shut it behind him


	15. Chapter 15

BRAX'S POV:

"It's nice to see you and Charlie have finally sorted things out" Ricky admitted as we ate lunch at the diner

"We both decided life's too short" I informed her "it was a petty thing that's now forgotten about"

"Well I for one am glad" she replied "anything that puts the smile back on your face is fine by me"

I smiled at her warmly…

"Brax, you've not seen Charlie, have you?" Ruby questioned worriedly

"Not since yesterday, why?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her as I turned to face her

"She was on a night shift, and she should've been back more than an hour ago and she's not and I'm really starting to worry. What if something's happened?" she inquired

"Hey, come on, calm down" I begged, standing up and pulling her into me "this is Charlie we're talking about. She'll be fine. Have you rang the station?"

"What do you think?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me as she pulled away from me

"Sorry" I replied

"No, I'm sorry. I'm just worried. She hasn't been in the right headspace for days" she admitted

Sighing heavily, I turned to Ricky… "Do you mind if I…?"

"No, course not" she replied "go and find her, and keep me updated"

I smiled at her warmly and left her some money to pay the bill, placing my hand on Ruby's lower back, guiding her out of the diner and to my Ute…

"Where do we even start looking?" she asked as we both climbed in

"We're going to go to the station and see if her car's still there" I informed her as I started my engine

"And if not?" she questioned

I swallowed a lump in my throat as I reversed out of my parking space… "Just keep ringing her"

CHARLIE'S POV:

I'd decided to go for a walk after my shift, just to clear my head of everything that had happened these past few days. Sitting on a rock by the lighthouse, I watched out over Summer Bay…

BRAX'S POV:

Ruby and I arrived at the police station to find Charlie's car had gone. Switching off my engine, I moved to climb out of my car…

"What're you doing?" Ruby questioned

"I'm just going to ask them what time she left" I informed her "Rubes, stay calm, yeah?"

"How can I, Brax?" she inquired

Sighing, I shut the car door and made my way into the police station…

"Brax, what can I do for you?" Georgia, Charlie's partner when she patrolled asked me

"What time did Charlie leave?" I questioned "she hasn't come home yet and Ruby and I are worried"

"She left nearly two hours ago" she informed me "did you see anything suspicious on your way up here?"

"What do you mean suspicious?" I inquired

"Anything that could've led to an accident?" she asked "think, Brax"

"I was busy concentrating on the road but no" I replied, going to leave the police station

"Where're you going?" she questioned

"To find her" I informed her "can you ring me if you hear anything?"

She nodded her head, signalling yes, and I made my way out of the police station and back to my car, pulling out my phone to dial Charlie's number…

CHARLIE'S POV:

My phone started to ring again and as I was about to hang up, knowing it'd be Ruby, I swallowed a lump in my throat as I saw it was Brax calling... "Brax…"

"Charlie, where the hell are you?" he questioned

"At the lighthouse" I informed him "why do you sound so worried?"

"Because you left work nearly two hours ago and Ruby's been going out of her mind" he replied "we're coming to get you"

"No, it's fine. I can make my way back to the house. I'll see you both there" I admitted

"Okay. Charlie…?" he inquired

"I'm okay, Brax" I assured him, hanging up my phone

BRAX'S POV:

"So why can she answer to you and not to her own daughter?" Ruby questioned as I hung up the phone

"I don't know, Rubes" I admitted, starting my engine, driving off from the police station car park "but don't be getting on at her, she's going through a lot at the minute"

"Do you mean about you and her?" she inquired "I know you guys slept together. Why can't you just be with her if you like her, Brax?"

"It's not that simple" I informed her as I continued to drive

"Because Ricky's now in the picture?" she asked

"That, and the fact that I'm scared" I admitted

"Scared about what?" she questioned

"I screw relationships up, and I'm not bothered if I screw mine and Ricky's up, but if me and your Mum were to have something and I screwed that up, I'd never forgive myself" I replied

"Sounds like you just need to let go of the fear and just go for it. You both love each other, Brax. How can you be with someone you don't feel anything for?" she inquired

"I care about Ricky" I informed her "she's a brilliant girl and she's the only person that knows me as well as your Mum and my brothers do"

"But you're not in love with her, are you?" she questioned

I sighed and continued to drive, not answering her question…

CHARLIE'S POV:

"Never, ever, ever do that to me again" Ruby proclaimed as she hurried in the door, hugging me tightly

"Sorry" I replied, smiling at her weakly as we pulled apart

"You had us worried sick" she informed me, motioning to Brax who stood in the doorway

"I'm sorry, okay, Rubes?" I questioned "I just needed some time out. Why don't you go and shower or go back to bed or something?"

"I know where I'm not wanted" she replied, smirking at me as she walked out of the room

"Hey" I greeted Brax as I heard Ruby's bedroom door shut behind her

"Hey" he mirrored "you really did have us worried, y'know…"

"Sorry" I sighed "I just needed to clear my head"

"I understand" he assured me, placing his hands on my shoulders "but next time, leave a note or send a text, yeah? Stop Ruby going crazy with worry"

"I promise" I replied, smiling at him warmly

"Ruby and I talked in the car" he admitted

"What about?" I questioned worriedly, pursing my lips together nervously

"I told her you had a lot going on and she asked whether it was about me and you because she knows we slept together" he informed me "and then she started questioning me about mine and Ricky's relationship"

"I'm sorry, Brax, she had no right to" I sighed "I'll talk to her"

"It's fine" he assured me "because she made me realise something…"

"What?" I asked

"I'm not in love with Ricky, and I never will be" he informed me

"So what are you going to do then?" I inquired

**I apologise for leaving it on a cliffhanger, but if I'd continued to write, I would've gone for a million pages like I tend to. What is Brax going to do? Surely he can't stay with a woman he doesn't love, can he?**


	16. Chapter 16

"_Brax, you can't just leave her!"_

"_Why not? I love you, Charlie, and you love me"_

"_It's not that simple and you know it. I want to be with you, I do, but I'm not ready to be in a relationship. I thought you understood that"_

"_I do, Charlie, but I can't help the way I feel"_

BRAX'S POV:

As I walked up the driveway to the house, mine and Charlie's conversation ran through my mind. I wanted to be with her, and she wanted to be with me, but she couldn't. Walking inside, I threw my keys down onto the table and grabbed a beer from the fridge…

"Did you find Charlie?" Ricky questioned as she walked out of our bedroom

"Yeah, she'd gone for a walk after her shift to clear her head" I replied

"And she's good?" she inquired

"She's fine" I informed her "do you wanna do something tonight?"

"Like?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"Go out; have a meal, go to the cinema, have drinks in the city, whatever you want" I replied

"Drinks in the city sounds nice" she admitted, smiling at me warmly

CHARLIE'S POV:

I was making my way to Angelo's to pick up mine and Ruby's order when I saw Brax and Ricky getting into his car all dressed up. Watching from afar, I watched him lean over and kiss her before starting the car engine and driving off, tears springing to my eyes as I did. And then I came to the realisation that it should be me with him and not Ricky. What was I going to do?

**What is Charlie going to do to get the man she's finally realised she wants to be with? And how will Brax react?**


	17. Chapter 17

CHARLIE'S POV:

I made my way out of my bedroom, holding my phone between my shoulder and my ear as I carried the paperwork I'd had to bring home with me last night through to the kitchen…

"Hi, this is Brax. Please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can"

Sighing, I waited for the beep… "Hey, Brax, it's me. Can you call me when you get this? There's something I need to talk to you about. Thanks, bye"

Hanging up the phone, I threw it onto the worktop as Ruby walked into the room…

"Morning" she greeted me

"Morning" I mirrored "if you want a lift to school you're gonna have to hurry. I'll be leaving in twenty minutes"

"Okay" she replied, making her way back into her bedroom

I arrived at the station to a commotion. Making my way into my office, I set my paperwork down, turning and almost walking straight into Inspector Joyce as I went to leave the room…

"We need you" he informed me

"What for?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"Huge RTC" he replied "both parties seriously injured. One is in the process of being cut from the vehicle and is then being airlifted to hospital"

Nodding my head in understanding, I organised myself and followed my colleagues out of the station...

We arrived at the scene of the accident 15 minutes later. Swallowing a lump in my throat as I climbed out of the car, stuff like this was always terrifying, but we had a job to do, but as I got closer to the scene and saw one of the cars involved, I almost collapsed. Brax…

"Who was driving this car?" I inquired, motioning to Brax's Ute

"Charlie…" Georgia spoke

"No" I proclaimed as I turned to face her, the look on her face telling me the answer

"I'm sorry" she replied

"God no" I whispered

"Sergeant Buckton, you're needed" Inspector Joyce informed me

Tearing my eyes away from where the fire and ambulance crew were busy working on Brax, I followed Inspector Joyce over to the other party…

**MASSIVE thanks to the wonderful Chrissy for her help with this. Is Brax going to be okay, or is Charlie never going to get the chance to tell him how she feels?**


	18. Chapter 18

CHARLIE'S POV:

I sat in my office in a daze. I was meant to be writing up the paperwork from the accident but I just couldn't do it. All I kept seeing was Brax's Ute being cut up as the fire and ambulance crew worked on removing him and getting him to hospital…

"Charlie…" Georgia's voice spoke, snapping me from my trance

"Come in" I replied, smiling at her weakly as she poked her head around the door

"Joyce has gone off to the city, so why don't you get off?" she suggested

"I still have a couple of hours to go yet, I can't" I sighed, looking back to my computer screen

"Charlie, who're trying to kid?" she questioned "I know you, and all you can think about is Brax, so leave the paperwork to me and go and find out how he is"

"I can't" I admitted "I'm scared. Seeing that and knowing I may never get to see or speak to him again, I'm terrified, Georgia"

"Hey, come on now" she replied, hurrying over to me as I began to cry freely "this is Brax we're talking about. He's tough as old boots"

"Not all the time he's not. I've seen his vulnerable side, I've seen his weak side" I sighed, grabbing a tissue from the box on my desk, wiping my eyes "are you sure you don't mind doing all this if I do go?"

"I wouldn't have offered if I did" she informed me "go on, go. And if you need some more time off, just give me a call and I'll cover for you"

"Thank you" I replied, smiling at her weakly as I shut off my computer and grabbed my handbag from underneath my desk. Hugging her tightly, I left the office and made my way to my car…

"Charlie" Sid greeted me as I walked into the Intensive Care department of the hospital after being told where Brax was by the receptionist

"Hi, Sid" I mirrored "where is he?"

"He's just come out of surgery" he informed me "you can see him soon, after he's been settled"

"What surgery did he need to have?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"The surgeons had to repair his leg" he explained "and then they also had to stop the internal bleeding from the force of the collision"

I swallowed a lump in my throat… "Did he regain consciousness at all?"

He shook his head, signalling no, a nurse making her way over to us… "Do you want to see him?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes, following Sid down the corridor as he led me to Brax's room…

"Talk to him. The sooner he wakes up, the sooner we'll be able to know if there's any other damage" he informed me

"What sort of damage?" I asked

"We'll need to do a CT scan" he replied "and just run some other tests. Are you okay?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "Thank you, Sid"

"I'll be in my office if you need me" he informed me, placing his hand on my back for a minute before walking away

Inhaling and exhaling a breath, I opened the door to Brax's room, my breath hitching in my throat as I took in the sight of him. His leg was elevated and in a cast and his face was a mess, cuts and bruises covering it. Glancing at his torso, I swallowed a lump in my throat as I saw a dressing covering where they'd had to cut him open to stop the internal bleeding. Sitting down in the chair by his bedside, I entwined his hand with mine, bringing it up to my lips and pressing them against it softly…

"Wake up, please" I begged, the tears starting to fall yet again "please, Brax, please"

BRAX'S POV:

I was in immense pain, I knew that much. I could hear Charlie's voice begging me to wake up but I couldn't, I tried to but I couldn't open my eyes. I tried to open my mouth but I couldn't. I tried to squeeze Charlie's hand but I couldn't. Nothing was working…

CHARLIE'S POV:

Casey and Heath had arrived at the hospital quite soon after I had, the three of us sat by his bedside when my phone started to ring. Glancing at them, I pulled it from my handbag, swallowing a lump in my throat I saw it was Ricky calling…

"I'll be back in a minute" I informed them, slipping from the room

"Charlie…" Ricky spoke as I answered her call "Charlie, are you there?"

"Hi, yeah I am" I informed her

"Have you seen Brax? I can't get in touch with him" she questioned

"Ricky, there's something you need to know" I admitted, pursing my lips together nervously

"What?" she inquired

"There's been an accident, a really bad one" I informed her "Brax is in hospital. He's had to have surgery and he's still not regained consciousness. Ricky?"

"I'm on a shoot in Queensland" she proclaimed "I can't get back. What am I going to do?"

"Just stay calm" I replied "I'm here, Casey's here, Heath's here and he's in the best place he can be, we'll look after him till you get back"

"Thank you" she sighed "that puts my mind at rest a bit. Can you keep me updated on how he goes please?"

"Course" I assured her, smiling at Ruby as she walked towards me "I'm going to have to go."

"Charlie, before you go, can you tell Brax I love him please?" she asked

"Yeah, I will" I replied "okay, yeah, I'll call you later. Bye"

"Charlie" Ruby sighed as she reached me, enveloping me in her arms "how is he?"

"I don't know" I admitted, beginning to cry again "I really don't. I'm so scared, Rubes, what if he doesn't wake up?"

"He will" she replied "he wouldn't leave you without saying goodbye"

After calming myself down, we made our way back into the room and Ruby took a seat next to Casey and I returned to my seat…

"That was Ricky on the phone" I informed them "I had to tell her…"

"How did she take it?" Heath questioned

"How do you think? She's stuck in Queens till God knows when" I replied "I'm going to keep her updated though"

"You're a good one, Buckton" he admitted, smiling at me warmly

"Thanks" I stated, reciprocating his smile

**So Brax is out of surgery and now it's just a waiting game till he wakes up. How long will that be, and if he does wake up, will Charlie be able to bring herself to tell him she's in love with him, or will she bottle it? Keep reading to find out…!**


	19. Chapter 19

CHARLIE'S POV:

"Charlie, are you coming?" Ruby questioned late that evening

"Coming where?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"Home" she replied "you need some proper food and your own bed"

"And leave Brax here alone?" I inquired "what if he wakes up? No way!"

"Charlie…" she sighed, running her hands through her hair

"Don't "Charlie" me, Rubes. I'm staying here in case he wakes up because what if he does and no one's here? He'll be scared and alone, I don't want that for him" I informed her

She exhaled a breath and walked over to where I was still sat in the chair and hugged me tightly… "You really love him, don't you?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "Would you be okay to stay just for a few minutes whilst I go to the canteen and get some food?"

"Of course" she replied, rubbing my arm up and down as I stood up and grabbed my handbag

After stocking up at the canteen, I made my way back to Brax's room and said my goodbyes to Heath, Casey and Ruby, shutting the door to behind them as they left. Sitting down in the chair by Brax's bedside again, I took the lid off my cup and took a sip of my coffee…

"I'm here, Brax, I'm not leaving you on your own, I promise" I assured him, standing up momentarily, pressing a kiss against his forehead

BRAX'S POV:

"_I'm here, Brax, I'm not leaving you on your own, I promise"_

I could feel that Charlie's hand was entwined with mine. With all my strength, I tried my hardest to clasp hers and squeeze it, letting her know I could hear her…

"Brax…" she gasped "if you can hear me do that again"

I squeezed her fingers tightly…

"Oh my God" she proclaimed "it's okay, I'm not going anywhere. You just take your time and wake up when you're ready"

CHARLIE'S POV:

I stepped outside of Brax's room to phone Ricky a little while later, still in disbelief that he'd been able to hear me and squeeze my fingers…

"Charlie, I've been waiting for your call" Ricky admitted "how is he?"

"Still unconscious but responding" I informed her "he squeezed my hand"

"Did you tell him I love him?" she questioned

"Yeah" I replied, hating myself for lying to her "that's when he squeezed my hand"

"Oh God" she proclaimed "what have the doctors said?"

"They said it's going to take time" I replied "but the fact that he's responding so soon after everything that's happened is a very good sign"

"That's brilliant" she sighed, relief flooding her voice "I'm going to be home late next week as I can't get away any sooner. Are you okay to stay with him? I know you've got work and everything…"

"There's no other place I'm going to be" I admitted

"He's very lucky to have you in his life, Charlie" she informed me

"I better get back in so I'll speak to you tomorrow, okay?" I inquired

"Okay" she replied "thanks for this, Charlie"

"You're welcome" I stated "speak to you soon"

**So Brax is responding but is still not awake… How long will that take?**


	20. Chapter 20

CHARLIE'S POV:

Heath had arrived early that morning, persuading me to go and get washed and changed into a spare set of clothes that Ruby had packed and organised for me. After freshening up, I made my way to the canteen, ordering us both a coffee and a bacon sandwich. Making my way back to Brax's room, I handed him his, and sat down on the other side of the bed…

"Morning, you two" Sid greeted us as he walked into the room

"How's he doing, Sid?" I questioned

"Good" he replied "his vitals are up which is a good sign, and the fact that he responded to you talking to him last night is brilliant. Keep talking though, and hopefully he'll wake up soon"

I smiled at him warmly and turned to Brax… "Hear that? I know I said to take your time to wake up but just give yourself that little push if you can, please, for me"

"Charlie, can I talk to you a minute?" Heath asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"Yeah, sure" I replied. Standing up, I threw my now empty coffee cup into the bin and followed Heath from the room

"What's going on between you and him?" he questioned

"He's my best friend" I informed him

"Cut the crap, Charlie" he sighed "I started to think it last night when you refused to leave, but now I know for certain. You're in love with him, aren't you?"

"No" I proclaimed

"Charlie, I'm not gonna say anything. In fact, I've wanted it to happen for ages" he admitted

"What?" I questioned

"You two are made for each other" he replied "it's clear as day to everyone"

"When you say everyone you mean…?" I inquired

"Casey, Ruby, me, even Mum's commented too" he informed me

"It's such a mess, Heath" I sighed, burying my head in my hands

"Why is it?" he asked

"Brax is with Ricky, and I feel terrible because I'm in love with him" I admitted

"He's in love with you too" he informed me "has told me himself. Yeah, he may have been drunk but I know when he's being honest. When he wakes up, you need to tell him"

"Why do you think I'm sitting by his bedside waiting for him to wake up?" I questioned

BRAX'S POV:

I could finally open my eyes. Looking up, I saw the blank ceiling above. Looking to my right I saw Charlie asleep, her head resting on the side of the bed, and to my left I saw Casey. Turning to my right, I reached my hand out and stroked it through Charlie's hair, feeling her stir beneath me…

"Brax" she whispered

"Hey" I greeted her, my voice hoarse

"Brax, oh my God" she gasped

"Hey" I greeted her again

Standing up, I was taken aback as she pressed her lips against mine…

"What…?" I questioned

"I'm in love with you" she informed me "and I never thought I'd get the chance to tell you so I'm seizing the opportunity while I can. I know it's gonna be complicated what with Ricky and everything but I need you, I want you, Brax"

"I want you too, Charlie, but are you sure?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

She nodded her head, signalling yes… "I love you, Brax"

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear you say that" I admitted

"Well aren't you gonna say it back?" she questioned

I smirked at her and nodded my head, signalling yes… "I love you too"

"What's going on?" Casey asked sleepily as he came around

I glanced at Charlie as he stretched in the chair and rubbed his eyes… "We've got some news"

"Well why don't you fill us all in then?" Ricky's voice suggested from the doorway

"Ricky…" Charlie and I proclaimed in unison

**Sorry about yet another cliffhanger! How much has Ricky heard? Or has she heard anything? What's to come now she's back?**


	21. Chapter 21

CHARLIE'S POV:

I quickly sat down in the chair by Brax's bedside as I felt like I was going to collapse…

"What's the news then?" Ricky questioned, setting her bag down on the side

"I thought" I began, clearing my throat awkwardly "I thought you weren't back till next week?"

"I managed to get compassionate leave" she informed me "so what's this news you've got for us? Come on, don't keep us in suspense"

I looked to Brax and then back at Ricky… "It's nothing"

"You can't just fob me off by saying that" she informed me "I heard you say you love each other"

"Ricky, I'm sorry, I…" Brax began

"Just stop" she begged "deep down I've known since we started this that you've been in love with her. I just wish you'd had the guts to tell me yourself"

"I wanted to, so many times" he admitted

"Then why didn't you? There were plenty of times you could've sat me down and said I'm sorry, but I'm in love with Charlie" she replied "and I also know the reason why you both fell out in the first place"

"Can someone explain to me what's going on please?" Casey inquired

"I will" Ricky informed him "your brother and girlfriend's Mum are in love, and are going to be together, and fell out because whilst they were sleeping together, Brax kissed me"

"What?" he questioned, turning to both of us

"I'll pack my things" Ricky admitted, grabbing her handbag from the side again

"Ric, wait" Brax sighed "I'm sorry. You do believe me, don't you?"

She nodded her head, signalling yes… "All I ever wanted was for you to be happy. I just wish it could've been with me"

"I'm sorry too if it's any consolation" I admitted

Ricky nodded her head, signalling yes… "I just hope you realise how lucky you are"

"I do" I replied

Nodding her head, she made her way out of the room and shut the door behind her…

"I don't believe this" Casey admitted, running his hands over his face

"We're sorry, Casey" I sighed

"You don't have to be sorry for falling in love" he informed me "I just wish you'd been honest from the start, then none of this would've happened. Ricky wouldn't have been hurt, Brax probably wouldn't be in hospital, and everything would be a lot simpler"

I nodded my head in agreement and glanced up at Brax...

"So you're saying you're okay with this?" Brax asked Casey after a minute's silence

He nodded his head, signalling yes… "Everyone knows you two are meant to be together. We'll all be glad you've finally got your acts together"

BRAX'S POV:

Two weeks later I was discharged from hospital and life was good. My leg was healing well and I wasn't going to need physiotherapy as first thought. The wound on my stomach was healing well too and Charlie and I were happy. After much deliberation with Ruby and Casey over what was going to happen living arrangements wise, the four of us had decided that myself and Casey would move in with Charlie and Ruby, and whilst I was in hospital, Casey, Charlie and Ruby had moved our things into their place…

"What are you doing?" Charlie questioned as she made her way out of the bedroom

"I asked Case to bring the books home from the restaurant for me to check" I informed her

"You're meant to be resting, not throwing yourself straight back into work" she sighed

"It's not as if I'm behind the bar organising drinks" I replied "I'm just checking the books to make sure business is good, and it is, which means we can take that holiday when this thing comes off as planned"

She smiled at me warmly and moved to sit next to me… "Where are we going to go?"

"Where do you want to go?" I inquired

"I hear the Maldives is lovely this time of year" she informed me

"Oh really?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"Aha" she replied, smirking at me as I moved closer to her, pressing my lips against hers

CHARLIE'S POV:

"God" Ruby's voice proclaimed, Brax and I jumping apart

"Sorry" I replied, burying my head into Brax's chest as she shook her head at us

"You've got a bedroom for that sort of thing, which is what you'd tell me and Casey" she informed me "and I know you two are in love, but please, we don't wanna see it"

"Okay" I stated, biting my lip to stop myself from laughing as she disappeared into the kitchen

"What're you thinking, Buckton?" Brax asked as I looked at him

"I'm thinking we should go to our bedroom and pick up where we left off" she informed me

"What about Rubes?" he questioned

"She said we've got a bedroom for that sort of thing" I replied "so I say we go and make the most of it"

"Well when you put it like that" he stated

"Come on then, Sir Limpalot" I chuckled, helping him to his feet, letting him grab his crutches and follow me into the bedroom, both of us laughing as we heard Ruby groan and the door slam behind her a minute or two later


	22. Chapter 22

**Honestly thought this story was going to have more chapters than this, but as I wrote the previous chapter, I just thought that, and then this chapter as a finale would be the perfect way to wrap it up. Enjoy…**

CHARLIE'S POV:

For many years, I'd never seen myself getting married or having children, well, more after Ruby, but then Darryl Braxton entered my life and all that went out of the window. He was it for me; and eventually I grew to realise that he was the man I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, to be able to call my husband, to be able to call the father of my children, to be able to tell people that he was my man and that he was Ruby's stepfather. I had everything I ever wanted, life was perfect…

BRAX'S POV:

"Here we go, Mrs. Braxton, Miss. Braxton" I informed Charlie and Ruby as I set their food orders down in front of them

"I know it's been more than a year, but I'm never gonna tire of hearing you or anyone call me that" she admitted

I smiled at her warmly and kissed her lips softly and ruffled Ruby's hair, knowing it was something she hated, and made my way back behind the bar…

CHARLIE'S POV:

"What time do you think you'll be home tonight?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at Brax as I walked over to the bar to collect mine and Ruby's dessert to take home

"Not too late I hope" he replied

"Good, because Ruby and Casey are going to the movies" I informed him

"Yeah?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"Yeah, and won't be home till late" I replied

"Does that mean we'll have the place to ourselves?" he inquired

"It does, as long as you get yourself back before 10pm" I informed him

"Why 10pm?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me in confusion

"Early shift at work" I sighed "so, can you be home before 10pm?"

"I'll try my best, I promise" he assured me, leaning across the bar to kiss me before I left

BRAX'S POV:

I arrived home at 7:30pm, having roped Liam into working the rest of my shift for me, promising him double time as the reason I needed to leave was a matter of urgency. Walking in the door, I shut it behind me and threw my keys onto the side…

"Charlie…" I spoke

"Won't be a minute" she replied

"Where are you?" I questioned

"In the bedroom" she informed me

As I was about to walk through and open the door to our bedroom, she appeared, smiling at me warmly… "Hey"

"Hey" I mirrored "what's going on?"

"Nothing, come sit down" she replied, taking my hands in hers, leading me to the sofa

CHARLIE'S POV:

Tonight was the night I was going to tell Brax I was expecting his baby! Inhaling and exhaling a breath nervously, I pulled the pregnancy test from the pocket of his hoodie I was wearing and handed it to him…

"No way" he breathed

"What do you think?" I questioned, pursing my lips together nervously

Instead of answering me, he pressed his lips against mine passionately, pushing me back against the sofa cushions…

"Happy?" I asked

"That's an understatement" he informed me "God, I love you"

"I love you too" I mirrored, letting my arms slide around his neck, running my fingers through his hair


	23. Chapter 23

**Decided to write one more chapter dedicated to the lovely Chrissy, because I know how much she loves Daddy Brax and I think we all like to imagine it too…**

BRAX'S POV:

I made my way up the beach, sighing with content as I saw Charlie playing with our beautiful 6 month old little girl, Georgia. Picking up my towel, I dried myself off and moved to sit next to them, Georgia crawling over to me, a gummy mouthed smile on her face…

"Hello, beautiful" I proclaimed as I held her up in the air, her laugh melting my heart

"How's the water?" Charlie questioned, snuggling closer to me

"Perfect" I replied "thinking of getting out there?"

"Maybe when Ruby and Case get here" she informed me, smiling at me warmly

I pressed my lips against hers softly, both of us being interrupted by the arrival of Ruby and Casey…

"There's my little sister" Ruby proclaimed, taking Georgia from me "hello, gorgeous!"

"Won't be long before you two are thinking of having one of your own the way you're going" I chuckled as she and Casey cooed over Georgia

"No way, not for a long time" she replied

"Agreed" Casey stated, nodding his head in agreement

CHARLIE'S POV:

After putting Georgia to bed, setting the baby monitor on the mantelpiece, I made my way over to the table and sat down opposite Brax where he was serving up our takeout dinner…

"What about Rubes and Casey?" I questioned "shall we not save them some?"

"They said not to" he replied

"All the more for us then" I stated, beginning to dig in

After we'd had dinner and tidied up, Brax and I had decided to head to bed. Looking up at him a while later, seeing his gaze focused on the TV, I pressed my lips against his softly…

"What was that for?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"Do I have to have an excuse to kiss my husband?" I questioned

"No" he replied, a smile on his face as he leant down and captured his lips in mine again

"I love you so much" I admitted as we pulled apart

"I love you too" he mirrored, stroking his hand across my cheek, pushing some hair behind my ear "are you okay?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "Just trying to comprehend how lucky I am"

"You're about to get even luckier" he informed me

"That was so cheesy" I proclaimed, chuckling as he cupped my cheek and pressed his lips against mine again, moving our bodies so I was laid beneath him, his body pushing teasingly against mine


End file.
